<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vee Loves Mrs. Bee by babyjellyfish (arrestjellyfish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524524">Vee Loves Mrs. Bee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrestjellyfish/pseuds/babyjellyfish'>babyjellyfish (arrestjellyfish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little / Big [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrestjellyfish/pseuds/babyjellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is an age regression story]</p><p>Papa Patton helps baby Vee nurse a tired bumblebee back to health.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little / Big [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vee Loves Mrs. Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vee uses both he/him and she/her pronouns in this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>Vee giggled as the fluffy bee started crawling around his palm.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, she’s getting stronger!" Papa gasped in delight, pulling Vee closer in his lap. His belly was soft and safe on Vee’s back and she started bouncing on her papa’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Big hands wrapped around his shoulders gently. "I know you’re a happy baby, honey. But we need to be gentle for Mrs. Bee!"</p><p> </p><p>Vee hummed in thought then went still, eyes fixed on his pretty new friend. She was licking a tiny puddle of sugar water in his palm and she kept wiggling and dancing her tiny feet. It tickled Vee’s hand!</p><p> </p><p>Another giggle came from Vee, this time squeakier, and he did his best to keep Mrs. Bee very still while he wiggled his legs in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"A-a-ah, b-b–" she babbled, trying her best to get the word from behind her paci. "M-b-b-bee!"</p><p> </p><p>He was rewarded with a big gasp from Papa and a kiss on his head. "That’s right, my clever little one! A bee!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bababee," Vee whispered, staring intently as Mrs. Bee wiggled and danced faster. Vee smiled and put all her strength into telling her friend: "W-wuboo, bee!"</p><p> </p><p>Then Mrs. Bee jumped up… and never landed back down.</p><p> </p><p>She flew up, up, up, all wibbly-wobbly. And then she flew away, away, away, fast and buzzy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my goodness," Papa whispered, quickly shifting Vee onto his hip and standing so they could watch her hover over the jasmine bush then promptly disappear over the tall fence. "Yay, she flew away!"</p><p> </p><p>Vee’s eyes burned, her throat clogged, and her heart dropped. Then she was crying, hot tears making her cheeks wet. "B-b-baba," she cried, burying her face on Papa’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, sweetie,“ Papa cooed, bouncing him gently on his hip. "Aw, baby, it’s okay. Mrs. Bee needed to go back to her family."</p><p> </p><p>The words were warm and soft, but Vee still felt sad. She sniffled wetly and pulled her face back to look up at Papa. He wiped her tears away while she tried to speak through her sobs. "M-mh, b-b-bee f-wy a-a–" she cut off with a wet cry, "w-way!"</p><p> </p><p>Papa looked sad and Vee hid his face again. Sad papa made Vee sad. There was some bumping and wobbling and bouncing while he cried on Papa’s shoulder, then he was wiggled round. Papa was sitting down again, and Vee was in his lap facing him.</p><p> </p><p>Warm fingers that felt hard and smooth stroked Vee’s hair away from his forehead. "I know you’re sad, baby. You love Mrs. Bee, don’t you?"</p><p> </p><p>Vee’s lip wobbled and she nodded, grasping tightly onto Papa’s shoulder. There was a big hand on her back rubbing nice and slow.</p><p> </p><p>"And Mrs. Bee told me she loves you very much, too!" Vee gasped and Papa nodded. "That’s right, baby. But she said she has her own babies in her beehive, and she wanted to go and give them cuddles."</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of taking in those words, Vee looked down at Papa’s chest, thinking. Mrs. Bee had babies… and babies got sad when they couldn’t see their Mama or Papa. Vee knew that very well.</p><p> </p><p>He stroked his fingers over Papa’s collar for a while. Then he looked up and whispered through his pacifier, "Bee w-wan cubble?"</p><p> </p><p>That must have been the right thing to say because it made Papa smiley. He moved his hand away from Virgil’s hair to cup her cheek gently. "Yes, angel. Even bees want cuddles. Especially little baby bees–just like little baby Vee!"</p><p> </p><p>The thumb on Vee’s cheek scribbled softly and made her giggle under her breath. She reached a hand up to wrap around one of Papa’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Then Vee hesitated. One more thing. A <em>very</em> important thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Baba?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, hunnybunny?"</p><p> </p><p>"M-m bee ticka?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Papa made a weird sound. Not a bad sound, but a throaty kind of soft sound. "Yes, baby," he whispered, pulling Vee close to his chest. "Mrs. Bee is very happy that you helped her feel better. And now she’s happy that she gets to cuddle her babies."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The warm hand on Vee’s back stroked up then cradled the back of his head, and Papa’s big arms wrapped all the way around him. Vee sighed happily, sadness forgotten with the comfort of hearing his papa’s heart go <em>baboom, baboom.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Cubble-ubble-ubble," Vee babbled, quiet and soft. Her eyes fell shut and she wriggled as close as she could to Papa. To soft and strong and safe.</p><p> </p><p>"That’s right, my little bumblebee. Why don’t we have a cuddle in bed and get nice and cozy?"</p><p> </p><p>Vee squeaked in agreement and let her Papa carry her inside. She felt happy and safe all over.</p><p> </p><p>Then, right before they were inside the house, Vee waved his sticky hand over Papa’s shoulder. "Bubye, bee. Wuboo."</p><p> </p><p>oOo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Check out the rest of the little/big series (if you haven't already) for more cuteness! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>